


Welcome Home

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Renegade [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kallus Family, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus runs into a familiar face on Yavin 4.





	Welcome Home

Alexsandr Kallus was fully aware of the glare the CMO of Yavin 4's base was giving him, he had been on the receiving end of that judging glare on numerous occasions since he was a mere child of six standard years trying to assist one of his mother's handmaidens in feeding a stubborn eight-month-old infant. 

"I see you stopped dying your hair, Dmitri." Alex says in a rather raspy voice which startled the younger man who's glare was replaced by a wary look. It had been roughly a decade since they had a....peaceful interaction like this; it had been six years since Alex attempted to arrest the man on charges of treachery and conspiracy, which resulted in Alex ending up in a trench with Dmitri standing over him and telling him that he knew his brother was still alive, just buried under the monster that had taken over.

"Well, I doubt anybody gives a damn nowadays about me having dark hair like Grandfather instead of light like Mother's or Father's." Dmitri responds with a slight smirk as he ran a hand back through his dark brown locks. "Oh! And I haven't told Dad you're here so you'll just have to deal with me. Family wise, that is.".

"Iakov will likely try to kill me.".

"Please, you're confusing Dad for Silas. They may look alike but Dad actually has a soul." Alex shuddered at the mention of their elder brother, who had retired from his career as a pilot and went into a career in Imperial Intelligence after the Clone Wars. He was not a forgiving man and far more ruthless then Alex had ever been. "Lasan was what caused Dad to switch sides. I say we surprise him!".

"Why are you acting like this?" Alex asks warily which caused Dmitri to shrug as he finished his work.

"Because you're not Silas, you're not a monster. Agent Kallus is." Dmitri points out thoughtfully as his honey-brown eyes met Alex's own amber-brown, a gentle smile formed as the younger man reached over to bop his nose. "Plus, I have an oath after all.".

"You kicked my arse last time we saw each other." Alex points out as he smirked at his baby brother who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so it's my fault that you went off the deep end and underestimated me? Remember what Dad used to tell us: Never underestimate the enemy, the moment you do is the moment you lose." Dmitri counters as he walked over to a desk to retrieve a datapad then walked towards the door, pausing to turn and look at him. "I'll let your boyfriend know you're recovering alright.".

"Garazeb is not my boyfriend." Alex says in a rather defensive manner which caused his younger brother to stare at him in shock. Legitimate shock as he backtracked to stand in front of the bed.

"I was referring to Jovan." Dmitri points out as he stared at Alex. "You and a Lasat...Wow, I...Well, you defiantly inherited Dad's masochistic tendencies.".

"Shut up.".

Dmitri continued to stare at Alex. "But...."

:"Shut up.".

"You..." And there was the awkward baby brother that Alex recalled, it had been Dmitri and their elder sister Narineh who knew about Alex's preferences for men over women. A well-kept secret with the trio, since such information could have ruined Mother's reputation and career.

"Don't you have a report to file?" Alex asks irritably, which resulted in his brother to look down at the datapad then up at him before smirking and running out. Well, he knew where that was heading. What had he unleashed on Zeb?

Dmitri suddenly reappeared. "Oh! Welcome home!" And he was gone again.

Dmitri may be older now, but he was still that hyperactive brat he's always been.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> \- Same username on Tumblr.


End file.
